My personal hell
by MyAmaranthGrin
Summary: A dark and tainted love between two souls that could never be together. She, a hunter that worked the night shift and him, an evil hell spawn. Things could not be worse...One shot, SasuXSaku


My slender fingers tightened around my Glock which had only two silver bullets left, holding it so tight that I could practically feel and hear my knuckles cracking. My other hand clutched the handle of the whip, which was comfortably positioned on my left hip. Being a hunter means having the perfect weapon for the 'occasion' so being prepared was crucial. I wondered how I had gotten myself in this situation. Probably it didn't matter, because I felt like it was going to be over soon. I didn't even see where the bastard had gone. At that point, he might have jumped at me from anywhere and I wouldn't have known. I turned around searching for what might be a clue as in where he might be, but I found nothing that unveiled his location. The short and ragged breaths I took were probably audible enough for him to hear. I had taken quite a hard shot to my ribs when I had first came to this place and now after about 20minutes of non stop fighting, I could feel it was taking its toll. I sharpened my senses but I couldn't hear nor see him. _Fuck you. Curse you to infinity and back!_

"Looking for me?" He said and put his sword near my neck. I could feel the heat that was radiating from his body, his presence invading my own personal space, making me unnerved. My muscles tensed almost instantly, my brain willing me to stand my ground and fight him off. I raised my elbow with the intention of punching him in the stomach, but it seemed as though he had predicted my move and caught my wrist with ease. His slender fingers wrapped around my wrist almost instantly, in a tight hold. I knew he could've snapped my wrist at any time, but he didn't. Instead he twisted my hand behind my back and held his sword near my carotid. I felt him move closer to me, my breath hitching up in my throat. No one has ever been this close to me, except for him. And though he was the only man I had ever allowed to be this close to me, I still felt unnerved. I still felt uncomfortable, for I knew that one day he would make me pay for making him feel human. Reminding him of his past.

"Why are you here?" His cold voice was even; his breath too humid to be human was tickling my ear. I found it quite ironic how I found myself in this situation. Seeking justice for the murders that happened, searching for any clue, any information, I somehow found myself here, in the lair of everything hell related, everything tainted with evil. But that wasn't the only reason why I had come to that place because I came to see him.

"I seek justice" I said shortly, not recognizing my own voice, telling the truth only halfway.

"Justice for what?" He sounded amused. I didn't like that at all. The last thing I needed was to make someone and especially this specific _someone_ amused by my actions. When one of _them _was amused by a human it usually meant a long and painful torturing. Yes, _they _were known as the sadistic bastards of the underworld, distrusted even by their own kind, outcasts from life both above and under ground. But _my_ long and painful torturing, I knew was going to be painful in a different way, hurting my soul and fucking with my overloaded mind. I didn't like that, for I have been hurt too many times before.

"Justice for the three murders that are related to you sadistic bastards." I felt the sword slowly cut into the skin of my neck, his growling had a hidden warning behind it.

"You dare come into my place and insult me above all? I should kill you on the spot." He sounded really angry. I felt a shudder work up my spine but I didn't let it surface. I swallowed the little fear I had and was determined to fight this hell spawn off. If I still had my dignity, I would refuse him. I would refuse his touch, his kiss, his voice.

"Come on then, kill me. Kill me, now!" I somewhat yelled. I thought that he was going to kill me as I had requested and he had suggested but he didn't. I was still breathing even a minute after that request had been made. In fact I heard a little chuckle from behind me. _This hell spawn is laughing? Fuck you, you mind fucker! _ "What are you laughing about? And why aren't you killing me? Come on kill me!"

"Easy hunter, don't push your luck. Besides if I wanted to kill you, I would have done so earlier; _Months _ago." Indescribable anger boiled in the very pit of my stomach, working its way upwards where all hell would come lose. I tried yanking my arm from his grip and probably get some advantage but luck wasn't on my side. He responded to my 'attempt' by tightening his hold on my wrist, an action I was sure it was gonna give me a bruise in the morning. I felt his lips lower down to my neck, slowly, very carefully and totally uncharacteristically for a hell spawn like himself, he kissed the soft and bare skin, softly sucking and rising emotions I never thought I had. With each of his touches I felt my control which I had moments prior to his assault on my neck, slowly and carefully slipping away. Violent shudders began working their way up to my spine giving me the hardest time to suppress. My hand was still clutching my precious Glock even tighter than before, a gift given to me by my very own Father, the best hunter of his time and in the midst of this whole 'parade' I couldn't help but feel sad that I couldn't take that respected place after him. Lead by indescribable anger, followed by fear that a hunter must never feel, I stood in a room with a hell spawn holding his cursed sword near my carotid and couldn't help but to feel ashamed. Ashamed of myself, for I have done the worst mistake a hunter could make, I fell in love. I fell in love with something tainted with darkness and evil, a hell spawn which I was sent to kill. And I asked myself, how could I stand in front of my father's grave again, if I even survived that awkward position I had put myself in, and hold my chin up? I was losing myself to his kisses and I cursed myself for that.

"I've missed you kitten" He spoke in between kisses, his breath too humid to be human, tickling my bare skin under his mouth. I wanted to tell him how much I had missed him, I wanted to yell and show him but I stopped myself. That little voice that was so eagerly waiting to tell him everything, I locked it in a box and threw it in the darkest and deepest waters of my overworked mind.

"Kill me" I whispered _before I kill you_. The sentence ended itself in my mind. I was at that exact moment in that cursed place with one sole intention of killing him, and ridding myself from the emotional pain that was bound to make me lose my goddamn mind. He pushed the sword even more into my neck, slowly cutting the skin. I whimpered, making a noise that was unknown to me and I hated this man behind me for making me feel emotions I had long since forgotten, emotions I had never felt before.

"Don't make me do something I'll regret, kitten." His voice was sweet and tender, almost as if he was speaking to a lover. And in some strange and twisted way, I was his lover for we spent numerous times having sex in the warehouse I came to call my home. In the same bed I slept every night, when I wasn't hunting, in the same bed sheets where I had woken up from the terrible nightmares that the night side caused. We spent countless nights, losing ourselves to those moments of lust, doing something neither of us should have been doing and the time came for us to pay the price.

He released his grip on my arm, before grabbing my wrist again and spinning me towards him, the sword now at the back of my neck. I stared into those depthless, onyx orbs that drew me in, like the light draws the moth. He stared back at me; my eyes a whirlwind of mixed emotions while his void of any emotion whatsoever. He lowered his lips to mine and captured them in a lust filled kiss. His tongue gliding along the soft surface of my lower lip, asking for entrance which I granted after a long battle with myself. Our tongues twirled in a battle for dominance, remembering each crevice, each part of the other's wet cavern of pleasure. From the lack of oxygen we pulled apart and he leaned his forehead on mine. A single droplet of tear slid down my cheek as I stared at those onyx eyes that had me lost in them numerous times. I hated myself for what I was about to do, I could feel my heart clenching and unclenching at the same time. My heart sank and my knees trembled, mentally preparing myself for what I was about to do.

"I love you." I whispered making sure that he heard me and without giving him enough time to respond, I pulled out of his grasp and pointed my gun at his forehead. He seemed shocked and that was the only time I had ever seen an emotion on his face. I closed my eyes, the tears falling even more so than before and I fired my gun. I cringed when I heard the loud bang from the gun and the loud thud of a heavy body falling to the wooden floor, I was afraid to open my eyes and see what I had done. My knees couldn't hold me upright anymore, I felt weak and collapsed on the floor. There was only one other thing that I could do and I was sure of it. I raised my gun and pressed it against my temple, my hand shaking violently and the tears streaming down my cheeks, those cheeks he had kissed moments ago. I pressed the gun even more into my temple, preparing to receive a bullet in my head as a punishment for what I had just done. I knew I had to kill myself for I hoped that maybe we could be together in the afterlife, that maybe we could be together I hell, the place I now rest in. A place where I had nested comfortably, paying the price for playing the jury, the judge and the executor whole my life but mostly paying the price for falling in love with something evil. This place has become my home and from now on it will remain under the name…My own personal hell.

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at writing a one shot. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
